


Even The Most Trusted People Can Betray

by littlesassyloki



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Drinking, Underage Kissing, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesassyloki/pseuds/littlesassyloki
Summary: The young princes of Asgard set out on an adventure to slay a rare beast accompanied by their friends. However, something happens to Loki that changes him forever. Loki refuses to speak about it, but Thor demands to know what hurt his little brother.
Relationships: Fandral/Loki (Marvel)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

"Please!"

"No. Leave me."

"Brother, I beg of you!"

"Stop. Leave me alone."

Thor decided now was the best time to dramatically throw his entire wait across me.

“Brother!” I shouted, but it did nothing to stop me from tipping back in my chair, the both of us falling hard to the floor. I grumbled angrily, his thigh pushing my head into the carpet. 

"Thor, get off me." 

"No, not until you accept!" He shouted far too loud for my liking. He shifted his weight, straddling me, easily catching and holding my arms down.

"Brother!" I snapped, knowing I would not be physically able to win this fight. He was strong. Very strong. Too strong, if you ask me. "You have till the count of three before I make you get off."

He smiled, a loose chuckle shaking his chest. "You know the conditions that hold your freedom." He leaned down, purposefully making his body heavier on my chest. I squirmed uncomfortably under his mass weight, but could not even budge so much as an inch. "All you need is accept, brother."

I wiggled beneath him, hating the smug grin on his stupid face. I sighed exasperatedly, already regretting my decision of giving into what the big oaf wanted. "Fine." 

A goofy smile spread across his face. I rolled my eyes. "I agree to your stupid request. Now get off."

Thor immediately rolled off me, letting my aching chest breathe properly. "Loki, this is wonderful!" 

I sat up grudgingly, pain coming to my chest. I vaguely saw the large blonde swooping in for a bone-crushing hug, which, sadly, I got quite often. "No, no, no!" I held my hands out, thinking that would actually stop him. But it didn't.  _ Figures _ . 

He encased me in his arms, squeezing so tight I couldn't help but let out a squeak of pain. I knew it was best to just let him get his stupid hug than try to fight him. When he released me, I took a gasp of air, hoping he would get the hint I didn't like him holding me so tightly. However, I don't think he noticed through that lead skull of his. 

“Just imagine how much fun we will have together!” He smiled down at me, and for once I didn’t feel the urge to smack the grin off his lips. “We’ll have so many stories to tell Mother and Father when we return.”

I looked into his sparkling blue eyes a moment longer before I turned away from him with full intentions to continue what I had planned for the day. Reading. Not studying. But reading. For pleasure. Something I rarely had the time for anymore. I looked for where my book had fallen but could not see it.

"Is something wrong?" I heard my brother’s tone turn form excited to worried. 

My eyebrows furrowed. "I am searching for my book," I answered, climbing to my hands and knees and searching under the big, wooden bed. Nothing.

"Loki!” he whined. “Why must you spend such useless time in your books when we have a marvelous journey ahead of us to prepare for?" I could just hear that gleaming smile in his voice. I ignored his question, figuring my answer would have little importance to him. I pulled out from under the bed, trying to imagine the next place a book could possibly be hiding.

We both sat in silence.

Or at least I thought we were both sitting. I felt two hands grab me from behind and pull me to my feet. I hated how he could just so easily throw me around like a child's doll. I spun around to face him, anger filling my features. My scowl immediately lost its power when I saw the pure bliss in his eyes.

He was smiling at me. Not just a joyful smile, which he often wore, but one with depth. It had meaning. He brought his hand up, his fingers gliding to curve around the back of my neck, a gesture he did ever since I can remember. His emotions radiated from his core, giving me the feeling to at least muster a grin in response. He laughed as I accidently let a small smile slip. 

_ Ah, what the hell _ . I let myself smile back at him, a skittering of delight dashing inside me. It has been a while since I ventured outside the palace walls. Maybe this trip will do me some good. 

Thor pulled me in closer, his voice soft. "Loki, I am truly happy you are coming with us."

_ What? Us? Who is us?  _

I felt my smile falter as his words sank in. "Us?" I meekly asked, not sure I wanted to know the answer. I watched as Thor's smile was replaced with a look of confusion.

"Yes of course us. Lady Sif and the Warriors Three will be coming along, also." He looked at me as if I should have known all along. And I really should have. I don't know why I thought it would have been just him and me. How stupidly selfish of me. I inwardly laughed at myself. The Mighty Thor would never leave home without his faithful companions at his side.

I pulled away from his embrace, my eyes fleeting to the ground. I finally spotted my forgotten book lying beside the Thunderer's dirty boots. I sighed. Of course Thor just had to walk into my room, tracking mud all the way. 

"Is that alright?" Thor asked, a faint tone of uncertainty in his words. I quickly pulled my thoughts back to the conversation as I bent down and picked up the book.

"Yes," I said without looking at him. "I merely assumed it would have just been you and me." 

I opened the book, frowning at how now some of the ancient book's pages were bent. I smoothed them out as I stepped towards the bed, sitting down with a bounce. Thor turned to face me from where he stood. I didn't look to him, but I could tell he was upset by the way he hesitantly began to speak. 

"Well, I could ask them to stay if that is what you wan-."

I looked up from my book, slamming it shut. "Do not be foolish Thor." I inwardly chuckled at the face he made in return. "I am completely fine with your friends accompanying us on  _ our _ hunt."

That familiar grin spread across his face again and I looked back down at my book. I had a feeling that this trip was already heading south. Thor called to me over his shoulder as he left the room.

“Hurry brother! I want to set out before nightfall!”

I stood, placing my book at the end of the bed.  _ I am doing this for Thor _ . I repeated this in my head over and over again as I began to gather my things for the trip.

_ For Thor _ .


	2. Chapter 2

I sighed, not knowing why I ever thought this to be a good idea. I entered the vestibule, following after Thor who held the lead. All of them - Thor, the Warriors Three, and Lady Sif laughed amongst themselves. One of them probably told some idiotic joke with a senseless punch line that had sent them into their fit of giggles. Of course no one bothered to tell me the joke - _like always_. _I don't care. It would most likely be a waste of my time anyway._ I glanced around the room, looking for the stable boys to arrive with our steeds.

As if sensing my earnestness, the three stable boys turned the corner, each guiding a horse at both sides. Thor was delivered his horse first; a mighty white stallion with golden string weaved into its mane. Then I was next. The same stable boy led a black stallion to my side, offering a hand to help me up.

I ignored his gesture and lifted my foot, making sure to place it securely in the stirrup before hauling myself onto the saddle. _I don't need a servant's help to mount a steed. No one offered a hand to my brother - or any of his skeevy friends for that matter._ The stable boy awkwardly reclined his hand and moved to the next person in line.

Once I was seated comfortably on my horse, I took time to adjust the saddlebags and such, verifying they would not fall off once I departed. Noticing I was the only who brought extra rations, I couldn't help but let a sigh escape my lips. I was ready to begin this trip and get it over with.

"Are you nervous, brother?" Thor laughed as he walked his horse to stand next to mine. He sat mightily on his steed, portraying the valiant look of royalty. Often I had resented this about him, but today I could not bring myself to care.

"Hardly," I said; trying to keep my voice rid of the anguish I was truly feeling. "I just hope you know what you are doing." This was the first time any of us had attempted to track a leucrocuta, let alone kill one. They weren't extremely dangerous, but they had a mouth so large it could bite you in half in one swift movement.

Thor's eyes widened, making his whole face deform into a funny shape. I chuckled as he brought a hand to his heart in a feign hurt. "Have I ever led you astray, brother?" _Yes. You have gotten me into just as much trouble as I have done myself._

"Well," I turned my eyes away, drawing out the word in remembrance. "There was that time when you thought escaping over the garden wall would be a bright idea."

"And it was!" He shouted, his laugh booming through the room. "We climbed over the wall and spent the whole night outside of the palace!" Everyone was now seated on their horses and ready to leave. The stable boys opened the gate at the far entrance as both Thor and I spurred our steeds to move forward.

"And if I remember correctly," Thor continued as we breached the gate, moving to the sunny outdoors. "You were scared of climbing the wall."

I rolled my eyes. Of course that's how he remembered it. "I was not scared of climbing nor the height. I was scared of falling." At the time, I had barely been able to climb the garden's trees without great difficulty. How was I supposed to climb up a towering stonewall that stood ten times my own height?

"Yes, but I told you to trust me, brother. I told you if you fell, I would catch you!" Thor was now smiling uncontrollably, as we led our horses down a cobble path to the outer wall of the city.

"I did trust you, Thor. And then I fell and broke my arm," I replied flatly, still feeling a little resentment at Thor's failed promise. I didn't have to look at my brother to know I had wiped his cheeky smile off his face. I took a little pride in that.

"Oh stop being so irritable, Loki." Volstagg laughed from behind me. "It would do you well to get out of that stuffy library you seem so very fond of."

I didn't respond but only continued to look at the smooth rocks of the path beneath.

"Volstagg is right." Fandral agreed, voicing his opinion on the matter. "Now you get to employ your time with us, an uh-" I heard him pause and laugh to himself. "Spend a little time with me."

I scoffed in disgust at his suggestion, my eyes rolling to the sky above. Fandral had always been one for the maidens, but recently he had been taking both young ladies and men into his bed. I am not one to judge - I too think I would prefer the touch of a man over a woman. However, Fandral was far from my first choice. The others too had their own suspicions about me - who I fancied, if I had actually ever lain with someone, or if I even could. Fandral, on the other hand, had no issue if I had laid with someone before or not.

"Fandral, when will you give up?" Sif commented, annoyance evident in her voice. "Loki is not interested."

The blonde had made many advances on me before - so often now no one paid much mind to it. It had become normal for the older teen to ask me to bed with him. And it had become normal for me to reject him. _Even if he was handsome in some respects - No_ I was not interested in anything of the sort.

"I will not stop until the lovely prince has experienced how talented I am in the sheets." Fandral shouted, making sure I heard his oath of tenacity. I rolled my eyes once more; mocking the idea Fandral would ever be good enough to get someone of such high standard like me. _I am royalty after all._

Thankfully, Fandral said no more on the matter as we approached the outer wall. The ancient wall had been built at the very start of Asgard and has kept out many beasts and enemies that are not welcome into the golden city. No one has ever breeched its defenses and by the looks of it, no one will. It was constantly guarded night and day by guards who were specially trained for the job. Just one look at them and you would know they are very serious about the security of Asgard and her people.

We arrived at the foot of the wall, two guards walking to meet us. "Your highnesses," they both said in unison as they dropped to one knee in respect.

"We wish to travel to the eastern forest. Let us pass." Thor sternly commanded and immediately the guards obeyed. The large golden gates slowly creaked open as they swung out, revealing golden meadows filled with summer blossoms.

I silently gasped in awe at the beauty of the nature. The sun shone golden rays, highlighting red and purple flowers. I rarely leave the castle grounds - let alone the city of Asgard. Perhaps there was more to explore outside the kingdom than I had realized. In the far off horizon I could just make out the dark line of the Eastern forest.

I could have staid there forever, inhaling the delightful scent of the buds - if it were not for the dust kicked up in my face as everyone else's steeds took off. Realizing they were leaving without me, I quickly kicked my horse, making him whiney at the sudden action, but nonetheless, running off after them.

OOOOO

"Can we take a rest?" Volstagg whined. A few groaned in exasperation as the stocky redhead asked yet again within the past few minutes. "I am getting sore from riding too long."

"As I have stated before," Thor irritably answered. I could tell he was obviously getting tired of the persistant complaining. "If we reached the forest by nightfall, we will have a better chance at locating the game tomorrow."

Volstagg groaned out once more. "But I am weary. We have been riding for hours! Even the steeds are starting to tire." He motioned to his horse who was walking slowly with its head down at the back of the group.

"It is your horse alone, Volstagg, who tires." Hogun snarked as he reached across the gap between their two horses, pointing at the redhead's plump stomach. "If you could manage what you eat, maybe we would be at the forest by now."

"Are you suggesting it is my fault I was handed the laziest horse?" Volstagg hollered, his voice making me wince. Truthfully, I was tired too. We _had_ been riding for hours, and I wished to rest. But Thor seemed determined - with his usual stubbornness - to get to his destination.

"Do not blame the poor stallion," Fandral cut in. "I would be just as tired if I had to carry you around."

Then the whole fight broke out. All three of the warriors shouted at each other, occasionally bringing Sif into the fight. Thor started yelling at them to stop their feud, but either they were too loud to hear him or none of the warriors paid him any mind.

I groaned at all the bickering, wishing this day to just end. We still had a good half hour before we reached the edge of the woods. I took a deep breath, trying to focus my thoughts on something useful, like what little I actually knew about the leucrocuta. I had tried to read as much as I could about the animal before we left, but I wasn't given much time before Thor had grabbed my book and tossed it aside, telling me I had to pack the necessities for the trip.

 _What would these fools do without me?_ I smiled softly, thinking about what would happen if I hadn't come on this trip, but instead remained at the palace. They would probably get lost in the woods and then eaten by some mysterious creature, considering I was the only one who cared to memorize Asgard's maps and learn what actually lived out in these woods.

Plus, I was always there to veil us in smoke, or to blind a mighty beast if things got too out of hand, which always allowed us to escape and evidently save our lives. But they thought little of my magic. They always said, _"Magic is for cowards and you should learn to wield a sword like us, Loki." Well without my magic, we all would have been dead long ago._

We were almost at the frontline of the trees - much to my relief - when Thor, being the natural leader and oldest of the group, started giving out orders as to who would do what when camp was to be set up. Like usual, the Warriors three would set up all the sleeping supplies, Lady Sif would gather water, Thor would plan what our day would be like tomorrow, and I would start the fire. I always thought I had the easiest job, seeing that I could just use my magic to spark the fire to life.

After we arrived at the border of the forest and the meadow, we climbed off our tired horses and set up camp. Thankfully every task was accomplished relatively fast and we all crawled into our makeshift beds for the night. Although I was exhausted and wishing I was back in my bed in the palace, I had trouble falling asleep. As soon as my head had hit my pillow, my body instantly felt like it weighed a ton, but my mind kept running.

I couldn't help but think of all the possible things that could happen tomorrow. _Will we have the power to kill the leucrocuta? Will we even be able to find one?_ I restlessly turned to my side, hoping I could find a spot comfortable enough to send my thoughts to sleep.

I let my eyes wonder to where the roaring fire once burned - only a few heated coals left in its place. I could hear Volstagg snoring heavily and Hogun grumbling in his sleep. It's as if Hogun the Grim still finds ways to be negative even in his dreams. I quietly laughed at myself, as I rolled back over onto my back. I stared up into the sky seeing thousands of sparkling stars shinning down on us. I had read about those stars. It was said, for every star in the sky is a soul lost in battle. It saddened me to see so many stars, knowing where they came from.

A _rustling_ came from the darkness of the trees. I sat up from my bed, staring into the darkness, straining trying to see what was making the noise. I couldn't see anything past the first few trees - the only light coming from the moon above. I glanced around our campsite, seeing no one else awake.

The noise came again, and this time I slowly drew my fur blanket off my body, standing up from the ground. I kept my eyes trained on the darkness as I walked towards the dense forest. A feeling of suspense washed over me and I thought about turning back. The noise stopped as I entered the trees - it became harder and harder to see in the pitch-black night. I wasn't sure if it was from the moonlight or my tired eyes, but out of the corner of my vision I could have sworn I saw black shadows running swiftly about. I kept walking, by entire body starting to tremble. _It is merely from the cold of the night, nothing else._

I listened carefully for the noise, faintly hearing it sulk farther into the dense woods. My heart skipped a beat - _I walked in here defenseless._ The sensible thing to do would be to turn around - head back to camp. But - something - somebody was out there? A calming feeling washed over my nerves, urging me to take another step into the woods. Walking forward, I followed the suspicious rustling. _Where is this leading me?_ The noise continued and I felt an irresistible urge to find what it was.

I broke out the trance as something attacked me from behind. My mouth was quickly covered and my body began dragging backwards with my attacker. I tried to scream and kick but my efforts were muffled and useless. It dragged me further and further back. I didn't stop fighting - until I realized I was in the clear, out of the forest. I was let go - my body hitting the ground hard.

I scrambled to my feet, spinning around to face my attacker. But I was met with the face of Fandral. He quickly covered my mouth again as I opened it to speak.

" _Quiet!_ " He hissed through his teeth, his grip on me tightening. "You will wake the others." His voice was hushed to the point I had to slow my erratic breathing to hear him. My heart was still pounding in my chest as I nodded acceptingly. He removed his hand and I took a deep breath, trying to calm my heartbeat.

I oglanced up at the blonde as I struggled to catch my breath. Before I even had a chance to speak, Fandral smacked the side of my head. " _You idiot!_ " He screeched in his whispered voice. " _You_ of all people should know better than to travel alone in the dark into the forest without a weapon!"

My mouth fell open as I tried to find a suitable response, my hand instinctively rushing to cradle the spot where my head was hit. I know what I had been doing wasn't smart but when Fandral said it _aloud_ , it only made it sound all the worse. "I- I know," I murmured, avoiding looking directly into his eyes.

"You are lucky I was awake to come a save you. You do not know what is lurking out in the forest." He said, using a finger to poke my chest roughly. He seemed angry with me, which is a foreign thing. I don't think Fandral had ever been angry with me before now. He had always been nice, joking, and even flirty, but now he seemed like I had committed some terrible crime.

I quickly glanced over his shoulder, seeing the rest of the group sleeping soundly. Swallowing the lump in my throat, I croaked out, "I apologize, Fandral. I had not meant to wake you." He stared into my eyes, making me feel very uncomfortable under his steady gaze. Something was - _off_. His eyes weren't looking at me, but seemed to be looking _through_ me - like I was made of air. He looked away and sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair before he mumbled, "It is alright."

I gave a curt nod, before walking around him, moving towards my forgotten bed. An uneasy feeling settled in the bottom of my stomach - twisting and turning and burning hot in my mind. Before I even took three steps, I felt a hand latch around my arm once more. I turned back to see Fandral, pulling me back towards him.

"Loki." He said lowly - almost a guttural growl. He leaned down, placing his lips next to my ear, "You owe me."

 _What?_ I looked up to him with a questioning glance as he smiled softly, releasing my arm from his grip.

"I saved your life. Now you must repay me." He wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling our bodies together. I hadn't meant to gasp - and a burning flush filled my cheeks when I realized I had.

Fandral leaned down, his other hand harshly grabbing my chin, and forced his lips against mine. I felt my eyes widened - everything seemed to stop. He closed his eyes when he started to move his lips back and forth - his tongue darting out to lick my lips.

I froze in fear - the uneasy feeling in my stomach becoming almost unbearable. I pulled both my hands to his chest, pushing hard. His body separated off mine, falling to the ground. He looked up at me with wide eyes before I turned and ran to the campsite, quickly slipping under my blanket and shutting my eyes.

My lips tingled and my heart was fluttering all over again. I was breathing too heavily. I heard movement around me as Fandral returned to his own bed. He didn't disturb me as he lay down, and I turned away from him, keeping my eyes squeezed tightly shut. I forced myself to breath slowly as I attempted to fall asleep. It was no easy task. I could feel the man's gaze burning a hole into the back of my body.

_Something is not right._


	3. Chapter 3

The next day had started out normal. Everyone awoke around the same time and ate breakfast in peace, laughing and telling jokes about each other. After our meal was finished, we packed up, and saddled our horses, and prepared to enter the forest. I hadn't told anyone about the strange noise I heard last night or any of the events that followed it. I presumed Fandral had kept his mouth shut also, because he acted as if nothing had happened. I hadn't thought too much about Fandral's kiss. I knew he always fancied me, and he said I owed him, so I suppose that was what he wanted for payment. After all, it was just a kiss. It's not like it meant anything.

My attention had been brought back to the present when I heard my brother calling my name. "What?" I turned to face him. He looked at me weirdly with an expression I could not place. Everyone was looking at me.

"Loki, were you even paying attention?" Thor asked. I now recognized his expression to be one of disbelief. What were they talking about? I quickly searched my memory for the conversation that took place right before I zoned them out. They had been talking about which type of weapon was easiest to wield.  _ Ah that's right _ . Those types of questions never interested me.

"Yes, of course." I lied, adding a smile, hoping Thor would believe it.

He looked unsure, but continued on anyway. "Well, then what have you to say on the matter?" The others still watched me intently. I shifted my weight on the saddle, suddenly becoming very uncomfortable. My brain scrambled to come up with something -  _ anything. _

"Uh, the matter?" I meekly asked. Why in all the nine realms would my opinion matter to any of these fools? They never took my comments into consideration. Thor would be the only one to ask my opinion and I'm sure he only did so because I'm his brother.

"Yes. What have you to say about the leucrocuta?" Thor clarified, his face clearly showing he knew I wasn't paying attention. I heard a snicker come from Fandral riding behind me - a lump formed in my throat.

"Well, the leucrocuta can mimic a human voice." I started, trying to recall what little I read about the beast. "And they possess a very large mouth, with hundreds of razor sharp teeth."

"What use is it to know what type of teeth it has?" Sif groaned as her eyes rolled. "I care only how we are to take down the beast."

"I agree," Hogun nodded.

"Alright," I said, clearly seeing no one was going to listen to anything I say unless it aided them. "The leucrocuta has a lack of intelligence. It is fast and has powerful jaws, but it acts before it thinks."  _ Much like my brother. _ "So, I believe if we use the strategy of distraction and ambush, we will easily be able to pursue the beast."

Thor clapped his hands, smiling towards his friends, "Then it is decided! Lady Sif and the Warriors Three , you will distract the beast as my brother and I slay it from behind!"

_ What? _ My head snapped to look at my brother. Thor wants  _ me _ to fight alongside him? Why? Why would he choose me over his friends? I- I don't understand. I glanced at the others to see they were just as surprised as me. But they said nothing, choosing to grumble to themselves - that was until Fandral.

His piercing blue eyes were staring right at me, emotionless and cold. I looked away, breaking the eye contact between us, but once again I could feel his stabbing gaze watching me from behind.

I looked back to Thor just in time to see him laugh in my face. "You look surprised, brother!"

I swallowed hard, shaking the weird feeling from mind. "You chose wisely. You know I am much more talented in stealth than those clamoring fools."

Thor laughed loudly, before he looked at me playfully, "Loki, you should not say such mean things to our friends."

_ Our _ friends? They are  _ your _ friends. They only tolerate the mere presence of me because you ask them to.

Thor continued on about how they were going to find a leucrocuta, who was going to do what, how they would commemorate their hunt, etcetera. I sighed, knowing this could take some time.

Eventually we started moving on our imaginary path again. As we rode through the wood, everyone kept pointing out signs and tracks they thought belonged to the leucrocuta, saying how they think the beast went this way or that. And it seemed like forever until Thor held up a fist, bringing his steed to a halt.

"Shh." He whispered, his voice becoming serious. "Listen."

Everyone fell silent. A faint shrieking, if you could call it that, could be heard - a cross between a laughing child and a whining thunder storm. Thor twisted the upper half of his body as much as he could, turning to face the rest of us. "Do you hear that?" he whispered, pointing his finger towards the trees in the distance.

Thor smiled broadly. "It sounds like the beast." He climbed down his horse, his feet reaching the ground, his friends doing the same. How could he possibly know it was a leucrocuta making the sound? For all we know, it could just be a nest of wasps. But it didn't sound like the insects. It was definitely an animal. But still. It could be a bear or a great cat. It could be anything!

I silently prayed to the norns as I got off my horse, pleading with them to spare our lives. I already had doubts that we could actually kill the leucrocuta, but I was even more skeptical if we would be eaten by whatever was making the screeching, if it was a leucrocuta at all.

Thor motioned for us to follow him as he crept forward, weaving between the thick trees soundlessly.

" _ Don't be scared _ ," a deep voice snarled in my ear. I gasped as I jumped away. Fandral had a twisted smile on his lips - and those dark, void eyes. He chuckled and moved past me to crouch on the ground near Thor.

_ Is this some sick game to him? _

I snuck up on the other side of my brother, bending down just as he had and look straight ahead. My eyes widened. In the middle of the woods was a clearing of trees, filled with bright green grass and- the  _ leucrocuta _ .

How- how is that possible? In all the nine realms, what were our chances of finding the rare leucrocuta on our first day of tracking the beast! I just- it's not- it doesn't seem real!

"This was much easier than I had presumed," Thor whispered beside me. I stared ahead, my mouth falling open in awe on its own accord. I had seen drawings of the leucrocuta but the actual thing in real life was much more - terrifying. The beast looked like a giant, spotted hound with four black hooves. Its long thin tail curled and spun around in the air; the fur at the tip swatting at pesky gnats buzzing near its face. But the thing that stood out most was the large, yellow, sinister smile plastered on its face. I had read that the evil grin, which spread from ear to ear, was known for calling people into the dark woods right before slaughtering them.

I involuntarily shivered at the thought of stumbling upon that thing in the woods at night.

Currently, the beast was lounging in the sun, licking the underside of its leg, as seven little pups ran around. A female? The pups, I'm guessing, are young leucrocutas, so the older one must be their mother- unless it's the father. I could not tell. The beast stopped what it was doing as it slowly pointed its keen nose directly where we were crouching. My heart stopped as it sniffed the air, its eyes expertly searching through the dense trees.

I heard Thor moving beside me. I glanced at him to see what he was thinking, only to see him looking back at the group. I quickly looked back to the leucrocuta to see it standing up from its leafy bed.

I tried to stand up as quickly as possible without being detected. The wild beast still had its eyes pointed towards us as I slowly turned around. I saw Thor using his hands to point and motion, making an unspoken agreement amongst the rest of the group. I quickly stepped aside as Lady Sif and the Warriors three wielded their weapons, preparing themselves for battle, and pushing their way towards the clearing where the beast was now pacing back and forth. The last of the pups scrambled to where the older had been previously laying, all seven of them huddling together.

My heart started beating wildly in my chest as I realized this was it. I was about to take on a leucrocuta, who, probably, was very protective at the moment, considering the young it was watching after. I made my way to my brother, drawing my knives and reaching for the spark of my magic. Thor slung his arm around my shoulders as he whispered to me, "Are you excited, brother?"

I nodded half-minded, not once taking my eyes off the beast. I watched attentively as the four, trained fighters approached the last line of trees hiding them from the sight of the leucrocuta. They looked back at us, waiting for Thor's signal.

"Come, brother." Thor pulled my lean arm, forcing me to follow him as he trudged around the clearing, through the woods to the other side. The beast was becoming very antsy, its hair standing straight up on its back. It growled and clicked its throat as it walked the perimeter of the clearing, its yellow teeth bearing and dripping with saliva.

Thor gave his signal across the small field to the waiting warriors. I could barely see them in the shade of the trees, but Hogun signaled back right before they all charged out, yelling at the beast. The leucrocuta jumped at the sudden attack, but then charged at the group. The warriors split apart, running in different directions, causing the beast to pick only one to chase. It roared loudly as it was struck from behind with the doubled sided blade of Lady Sif.

I gulped nervously as it roared again, this time in anger as it wildly spun around, apparently not affected from Sif's attack. I could see the beast's pups cowering in the bed made of leaves, each one of them shaking wildly and whining. They were scared. I felt my heart drop at the thought of them losing their guardian - their protector. I almost contemplated the thought of just abandoning the hunt altogether. The pups were still young and would die without someone to care for them.

But I didn't even get the chance to step away as Thor gripped my shoulder firmly. He turned me towards him, a sparkling smile playing at his lips. " _ This _ , brother, will be storied and told to our great grandchildren!" My mind raced for a response but all that came out was an unsure laugh. I suppose Thor took that as my agreement as he slapped my back once, before running into the battle. I stood there for a moment, before readying one of my many throwing daggers and running after my brother.


	4. Chapter 4

" _ We be drinking till the sun rise! _ " the group sang slurred and off key as their mugs clashed together, making the bubbly ale splash up and spill to the ground. " _ And we be drinking even after it sets! _ " With the final line of the song, Thor and his friends shouted out before they lifted their ale and downed it in one gulp. When they finished, the cups were tossed mindlessly to the side, not caring where they landed.

I sighed as I found myself in yet another one of these stupid celebrations. We had managed to successfully kill the leucrocuta, even if it had taken many unsuccessful attempts at first. But now the great beast lies dead, rotting somewhere in the forest. The only proof that we had actually slain the beast was the rancid heart sitting in Thor's bag. He had planned to keep it and take it to our father in hopes to gain his praise.

_ Of course father will approve _ . He approves of everything  _ Thor _ does.  _ Thor _ is the perfect son! The golden prince of Asgard!  _ No. Stop _ . I don't need to think about such things. I can be just as good as Thor.

I glanced up from the drawing I was making in the dirt with the stick in my hand as Thor and the Warriors Three started to make fun of Lady Sif. They were playing of course - they never meant anything they said. And Sif knew it too. She would punch them jokingly on the shoulder and tell them to watch their words if they valued their lives. It made me feel good to know they had decided to pick on her instead of me tonight. I'm not so sure I could handle all their rude remarks right now. I came on this trip to satisfy my brother's want, but so far this trip has been kind of bland. I'm sure it would have been more interesting for me if we actually had a purpose to this trip other than " _ for the sake of adventure _ " as Thor had put it. Right now I could be home in bed, settled down in warm fur blankets reading a good book or perhaps getting some work done. But instead I'm sitting on a rotting log, in the middle of the woods, surrounded by ale and idiots.

I let my gaze wander as Hogun began one of his scary tales. I loved stories, but Hogun's were a little too disturbing for my taste. All they consisted of was genocide, suicide, and murder. But what could I expect from a person like him - so grim all the time. He hardly ever cracked a smile. I suppose that's what makes his stories so enchanting to the others.

After we had killed the beast and brought it back to our camp, I could not shake the feeling that I was being watched. It unnerved me and made my stomach churn uncomfortably. Something about this place was  _ off _ . We may have slain one of the fiercest beats to roam Asgard, but this forest - it felt...  _ alive _ somehow.

The trees moved in unison, softly rustling in the night air. I looked into the darkness trying to see past the first few outside trees. How was it so dark? When we ventured into the woods during the day, the trees weren't so dense as to warrant such  _ darkness _ . I couldn't look away -  _ something was in there. I just know it. _

My concentration was broken as Thor and Volstagg began sparring, their shouts bringing all attention to them. They must have sparred a hundred times, yet they never seem to get bored.

I slowly turned to look at the others, hoping to eliminate my uneasiness. Hogunn must have wandered off as I couldn't see him anywhere near our campsite, Sif was intently watching the two sparring, and Fandral - Fandral was staring directly at  _ me _ . His eyes glazed over with an expression I didn't recognize.. We locked eyes; his smirk never faltered as he slowly took a swig of his new mug of ale.

I swiftly broke the gaze, looking out into the fields surrounding us instead hoping to catch a sign of where Hogunn had gone. I could once again feel greedy eyes watching my every move. I glanced back in Fandral's direction, but he too had moved away. I didn't care, in fact I'm glad he left. There must be a creek bed nearby where Hogunn and Fandral would sneak off to for a fresh vat of water.

Volstagg and my brother were still punching and wrestling with one another when suddenly, out of the blue, a shriek howl pierced through the night. I instantly sat up straight, my hand instinctively reaching toward my dagger. All noise made by the group had ceased as we listened for the noise to repeat. I glanced around our camp. Thor's eyes locked with mine before something changed in his face.

"Where's Fandral and Hogunn?" Thor asked, gathering his composure and helping Volstagg to his feet. Lady Sif had an identical worried look on her face. They looked at me.

I opened my mouth to answer, but no words came to my mind. I just shook my head, my eyes looking away.

The noise came again. A shriek piercing through the dead of night, this time followed by a scream. Everyone now was on their feet, readying their weapons and horses.

"It came from that way," Sif pointed with her sword.  _ The forest _ .

"I don't think we should-" I began, knowing that the forest didn't seem right. The trees seemed to change from day to night. Something was in there and something was making that noise.

"Nonsense, Loki!" Thor barked as he pushed right past me, striding in the direction that the noise came from. He paused as he looked into the dense forest, looking as if he could see right through it all. He quickly spun around, "Friends, did that not sound like the cry of Hogunn?"

"Thor, this is stupid!" I exclaimed, trying to find a way - any way to make it sound reasonable to not enter the forest. "We do not know what that was or what else could be out there!" I stepped forward once again, trying to make Thor's attention on me. "Lest I say it is dark and we know not our way around this wood." The wailing howl sounded again, this time much louder than before.

"Loki," he stepped closer. "Two of our friends are not with us and no one here saw where they went. Now, something out there," he pointed to the forest, "could be putting them in danger. If they were nearby, they would have returned by now as they surely would have heard the same noises as we have."

"Come, my friends." Thor waved to Sif and Volstagg. "Waste no time. Hogunn and Fandral would do the same for you." The other two nodded in agreement.

Sif gave a nasty look as she brushed past me. "If you are so frightened, then do not come. It will matter not."

Thor did not look at me again until he had mounted his steed and ready to go. "They are our friends Loki." He shut his mouth, not saying anything more although he looked as if he wanted to. I bit my tongue. Nothing I say will change his mind, nor their opinion of me.

I turned back to the campsite as I heard the beating of the horses' hooves pounding at the ground. They rode away quickly but still left a mighty big cloud of dust in their place. I coughed as the dirt in the air tickled the back of my throat. I felt like a complete reject as I slowly walked to my place by the fire and sat down. The campsite was unnaturally quiet now and I felt alone; no one was making jokes or telling scary stories or eating all the food and it just felt wrong. A shiver ran down my spine as I felt something.

I instinctively froze in my spot, the hairs on the back of my neck standing on end. I sensed another presence. I felt it watching me; my every move. A small sweat broke out as fear gushed into my mind. What was here? Something is here. My heart started beating rapidly as I wrapped my fingers around my dagger.

I glanced around in every direction. Nothing. Nothing but the  _ darkness _ .

I should have never come. I should have known better than to embark on a journey to kill one of the most dangerous monsters on Asgard. I should have known more about this place and what was entailed.

"Where did everyone go?"

I jumped, a scream escaping my lips as I whipped around and slashed my knife.

"Fandral!" I shouted, half in surprise, half in anger. My hand tightened around my blade. My eyes quickly darted to the long, bleeding gash reaching from his left temple down to his right cheek. My anger dissipated at the sight of what I just did to him. "Fandral, I apologize!" I tried to lift my hand to the wound. "I did not know it was you - you disappeared- and Hogunn -"

The blonde didn't respond, moving away from my hands and clutching at his oozing wound.

"Fandral I am sorry. I had not meant to harm you," I said quietly, not sure if I should be trying harder to gain his attention. His back was still turned to me, his hands covering his wound. The wound I gave him. A horrible feeling of guilt washed over me, causing me to feel like I had to make it better.

I took the three steps that were separating us till I was by his side. "Fandral, this is my fault. I had thought you went along with Hogunn." No response. "Both of you were missing when we heard those sounds. Thor presumed that you and Hogunn were in trouble."

I held my breath as he lifted his head, his hands falling down to his sides. He slowly turned to me, blood smeared into his eye and down his cheek. "What?" he asked, his face void of any emotion - his eyes staring blankly.

I didn't understand what he was asking. I shook my head, taking a step back.

"What noises?" He asked again, tilting his head to the side.

I swallowed, adrenaline beginning to flood my brain making it hard to think. "Um- the noises," I swallowed again, licking my lips and taking another step back. "From the trees. There was something out there and- and we thought we heard Hogunn scream."

Maybe it was the way he was looking at me with those unusually empty eyes, seeming as if they could see right through me. Or maybe it was the eerie smile growing on his lips, stretching across his cheeks.

His smile parted as he murmured a soft, " _ oh _ ." Fandral took a step towards me. "Is that where the others have gone?"

"Yes," I stated. I turned around walking away from the campsite and towards my horse. I didn't feel like this was the right place to be.

"I wish to have you." Fandral declared, his voice much steadier. I didn't stop walking - I couldn't. I needed to get to my horse and get away - go home. Despite the new fear shaking my body, I began to hurriedly pack my things, grabbing only the things I needed for the journey home.

I didn't hear or see Fandral walking up behind me until I felt his hand wrap around my shoulder. I jumped to my feet, spinning around and pushing his hand off my body. I pulled out my dagger, readying to defend myself before he grabbed my wrist, twisting my arm painfully. I cried out as he used such force to make me drop the blade.

The blonde now had a hungry smile spread across his teeth, his face dripping in blood. I tried to pull away, but a swift kick to my leg took my balance out from under me. I fell to the ground and Fandral was quick to twist my arm and place his knee on my back, pinning me.

"Get off!" I yelled, twisting beneath him as I tried to break from his hold on my arm.

"Loki." He growled, his fingers digging into my wrist.

"No." I immediately said, not even sure why. But the way he was acting, the way he had been looking at me -  _ the way he was looking through me _ . "No," I repeated. " _ You _ are not Fandral."

He leaned down, digging his knee on my back. I gasped and shut my eyes as the pressure began to take away my air. He growled in my ear, " _ Why are you trying to run from me _ ?"

I frantically tried to push away, my fear causing my body to tremble. "Get off of me," I weakly ordered, the lungs in my air barely enough to keep me conscious.

"There's no need to be scared," Fandral said, his voice dripping with an undertone that made me want to throw up.  _ This was not Fandral. _ Something was horribly wrong. He wrapped his fingers in my hair and in one swift motion pulled my head up and slammed it down on the ground. I gasped in pain and shock as my vision turned black momentarily.

"We are friends," he said, his voice steady and unnervingly calm. "There is no need to be scared."


	5. Chapter 5

My mind was racing, my head buzzing, my vision spinning. I couldn't concentrate. He had me pinned to the ground, his knee pressing into my back. His lips were on me - all over me. Sucking. Kissing. Biting. He breathed into my ear, his hands moving to my hips.

"Fandral," I managed to gasp out, hardly any air making it to my lungs. He bit down onto my neck, obviously making sure to draw blood. I cried out in pain as I felt his teeth sink into my flesh.

"Stop-" I squeaked barely above a whisper. I could feel him shifting his weight above me. He took his knee off of my back and the sudden rush of air made me cough. "Stop," I said again as I caught my breath, choking on each painful inhale.  _ Why is this happening? Why is this happening to me? Fandral wouldn't do this. _

"Get off me!" I yelled, pushing myself to my knees. The blonde grabbed at my waist but did not evade my kick to his knee. I scrambled to my feet and began running. My thoughts were muddled as fear pulsed through my veins.  _ What do I do? _ I don't know where I was going but I took off in the direction Thor had left in earlier.

My heartbeat was pounding so loudly in my ears I started to feel lightheaded. But I wouldn't stop. I couldn't. I didn't even look back to see if Fandral was chasing me. But I didn't have to. Out of nowhere, strong arms wrapped around my body as I was tackled from behind. We fell to the ground, both of us fighting to gain the upper hand over the other. I managed to jab my knee into Fandral's side, but his strength outmatched mine. He wrapped both his hands around my neck and squeezed. I could feel his heavy breathing, probably from the chase, as he moved his face right next to mine.

"You dare try and cheat your way out of this?" he snarled, his hands tightening with every word. I started to see the black clouding the outside of my vision. I weakly clawed at his hands, looking into his eyes. Black, cold, empty. He loosened his grip around my throat but didn't remove his hands.

"Fandral, stop this!" I rasped as he started to flip me onto my stomach. "You have drunk too much ale. You do not know what you are doing!" I tried to reason with the man as he settled down onto my hips, his legs on either side of me.

"I know exactly what I am doing," he barked as he began undoing my tunic. His voice had no tremor or even any hint of Fandral's iconic flirt. His movements were almost -  _ mechanic _ as if every move had been programmed into his body. He pulled down my pants, wasting no time.

"I know what you are," I quickly spat out, hoping to say something, _anything_ _to make this stop_.

His movements halted, if only for a second. Fandral sat down on my hips, keeping me in place as he began to mess with his own clothes. I tried again, "I know you're not Fandral." This time my words angered him enough to grab my hair and slam my head into the ground once again.

"Shut up," he seethed between clenched teeth. I felt him settle into place, his naked flesh touching mine. A deep, sickening feeling filled my stomach and caused my head to spin. I wanted to cry, beg, but I knew that Fandr- whatever this  _ thing _ was would only feed off my pain. I tried again to twist my way out from under him, but when I realized how futile it was, I almost came to tears. Fandral, and practically everyone else on Asgard, had always been able to beat me in strength. No matter how much I struggled, I could not get free.

The only shot I had left was to use the one thing that made me different. The one thing I was constantly criticized for for as long as I can recall.  _ Remember what mother said. Magic does not come easy to those who are inpatient. All right, I can do this. Just relax, take a deep breath and- _

My eyes shot open as I felt the tip of something warm push between my backside. "No! Please, Fandral, stop!"

I instinctively tried to close my legs, an unwanted sob escaping my lips. My feeble attempt was crushed when Fandral forced his knee between my thighs and pried my legs apart. He placed his body between my legs.

"Do not worry," he mocked, his hand tracing from my bare thigh to my backside. "I will try to make this as pleasant as possible." He leaned down and bit on the junction where my neck met my shoulder. "As long as you behave," he snarled in my ear, sending unpleasant shivers through my body. His hands snaked back down, resting lightly on my hips.

I almost sighed in relief when his hands left my body and I could no longer feel his - his -

I refused to look at him, instead keeping my eyes shut in the dirt below me. This was going to happen. I felt his presence on me again as he quickly mumbled something, his hands coming down to my hips and wrapping around to grip my butt. I'm not sure what he said and I'm not sure I wanted to know. My body shook in fear, terrified at the thought that I was at the mercy of someone I  _ trusted _ . Someone Thor trusted. Someone who betrayed me.

"Wha-" I gasped out as I suddenly felt a finger poking at my bare entrance. "What are you going to do to me?" I said, hoping to deter his movements if only for a second. But it didn't work. He pushed his finger inside, sending searing pain through me. I cried out but quickly bit my tongue. I would not give him the pleasure of hearing my pain.

"You think you know who I am?" he growled, his finger pushing in and out of me. He picked up his pace, adding a second finger with the first. I bit my tongue harder, drawing blood. "Then pray tell Loki." He added a third finger, this time I couldn't help but whine in pain. I was being stretched in ways unthinkable and this, I knew, was only the beginning. His unforgiving fingers pumped inside me furiously as he shouted, "Did you think you could escape me forever?"

He swiftly removed his fingers and placed his hard member at my entrance in its place.  _ Gods no _ . I looked up at him, tears pooling in my eyes. His heartless gaze met mine. He paused for a moment, his smile widening ever so slightly. He must have seen the fear in my eyes because he laughed and licked his lips. I could hear his sadistic smile as I closed my eyes in humiliation.  _ This is not what was supposed to happen _ . I thought about begging for him to stop, but anger flooded by emotions.

"You're not Fandr-" I didn't even get to finish my sentence when he abruptly forced himself inside me. I gruesomely screamed until I saw white, my head spinning from the sudden strain. I had never felt a pain as intense as this. He pushed further and further, his eyes closing as he did.

I screamed as the pain seared through my body until his hand wrapped around my mouth, muffling my cries. Finally he stopped moving as he was fully seated inside me. Every breath I took ached. "Gods!" he groaned, his other hand squeezing mercilessly at my hip sure to leave a bruise.

Fandral slowly began to pull out, pulling me with him. He used no oils or any form of lubricant and consequently every move he made was dry and stuck inside me. He pulled out until the only thing left inside me was the very tip of his extensive manhood. I felt the blood rushing down my thighs as he pushed back inside. His thrust came easier because of the crimson liquid, but also became more painful as I bled openly. I tried to bite my tongue but I could not control my sobbing and the sound of me choking on my own tears.

His thrust began to pick up speed. I tried not to concentrate on the feeling of his member pulling out with blood following him or him forcing his way back in, tearing me further every time. I didn't know when I closed my eyes, but I was suddenly awoken by a hand pushing my face into the dirt.

"Wake- up!" he grunted between his heavy poundings. My whole body moved in rhythm with his thrusts as he pushed my hips back and forth to his desire. It sickened me. Fandral -  _ no. No this was someone else, something else _ . I have seen firsthand the power sorcery has over others. How magic can bend another's will - how it can wipe away all aspects of a person until there was only a shell left in their place.

Fandral was not this. Fandral would not _do_ _this_. This- this thing was a shell of the former Fandral - emotionless, heartless, and with cold, dead eyes. Something changed in him. Something snapped.

"Ugh! Loki!" he grunted, his nails digging into my hip and his hand pulling at my hair. I cried out in torrid shame as I felt his foreign warmth shoot through me. I couldn't move. The pain coursing through my body - my  _ humiliation _ . I closed my eyes, tears falling into the dirt around me. I lost track of time as to how long we lay there in the dirt, but I'm sure Fandral wouldn't have moved if he hadn't heard that mysterious howl that was heard ever so long ago. His hands instantly lifted from my body as he stood to his feet.

He regained his composure, clothing himself and taming his hair. Only when he was finished did he look at me. He made a disapproving sound before he bent down and picked up my long forgotten clothes; tossing them at me. "It was a pleasure." He spoke without feeling, looking down at me as if I wasn't even there. "Many will be jealous."

_ What _ !  _ No! No one can know! Not now, not ever. _ "Come, Loki." Fandral crouched down to where I was still laying, semen and blood still flowing out of me, staining the dirt beneath me. "Let us get you dressed and ready for the return of our friends."


	6. Chapter 6

"We should go," Fandral mumbled as he hoisted me up on my feet. Pain instantly shot through me, sending me falling back to the ground. "Whoa!" He stretched out his arms catching me right before I hit the dirt. I groaned in pain as every inch of me ached - I was still bleeding between my thighs. He started to dress me in my dust-covered clothes.

"Come on, Loki. At least try," he grumbled quietly as he picked me up, one of his arms under my knees, the other behind my back. I moaned as each movement hurt like hell. I felt like a rag doll in his touch as he carried me the few yards it was to our campsite and set me down on the ground, propping me up against a log.

I felt a stinging tingle and worried I was going to throw up what little food I had eaten earlier. Things can never go back to the way they were -  _ not for me _ . I saw Fandral moving around our campsite, beginning to pack his things. My head started to spin and I squeezed my eyes shut.  _ This is not right _ . No matter how much I tried to fight it, I knew deep down that something had happened -  _ not only to me, but to Fandral _ . My dizziness increasingly worsened as my body began to feel like it was overheating. I forced open my eyes, gasping for cool air. I suddenly leaned to the side, vomit and bile forcing its way out my stomach and up through my mouth. When I had finished heaving, my watery eyes looked up. Fandral was looking down at me in distaste -  _ the first hint of any emotion I had seen in the blonde this entire trip _ . "That is disgusting," I heard him say as he eyed what I just threw up.

I couldn't bring myself to respond. Rather, I leaned back against the log, ignoring the pulsing pain coming from the pressure I was putting on my abused body, and instead concentrated on the soft breeze blowing through the night. In the distance I heard the thundering horses of Thor and his friends returning. A feeling of relief and dread filled me. I didn't want to be alone with Fandral any longer and I never wished to see his horrid face again - but I also didn't want my brother to see me like this. Sweaty. Crying. Sick. I closed my eyes and swallowed the nasty taste in my mouth, waiting worriedly for their arrival.

I only realized I slipped out of consciousness when I was jolted awake by my brother shouting Fandral's name. I opened my eyes, hurriedly searching for the familiar face of Thor. I saw Fandral rush over and greet them.

Thor stared with wide eyes at the site of Fandral, taking a step back when approached by him. My brother held a bloodied bag in his hand, seeping with dark crimson liquid. The others behind him had the same looks of surprise when they too saw Fandral. I couldn't hear what Fandral was saying - I couldn't even make out their faces anymore. The darkness creeping into my vision threatened to send me into unconsciousness once more as I dropped my head - no longer able to keep it up.

"Brother," a panicked whisper said, suddenly right next to me. "Loki, what happened?" Hands began touching my face and combing my hair back. I tried to keep my eyes open as I felt the hands tilt my head up.

"He is not feeling well," Fandral spoke from some distance.

"You do not feel well?" Thor questioned me, stroking some of my hair behind my ear. The tone of his voice had an under-layer that I could not recognize - like he already knew what happened, like he already knew that  _ Fandral was not Fandral _ .

I pulled away from Thor's touch, my facing twisting in discomfort. I don't want him touching me. I don't want anyone touching me. "Stop-" I breathed, curling into myself. I hid my face in my hands for fear of everyone seeing the tears I knew were coming. I could hear Sif and Volstagg whispering to each other, probably praising Fandral for his victory. They must be proud of him. I am sure Fandral was proud of himself.

Thor was moving next to me and my heart began to thud in my chest. He tried to speak to me once more, this time his mouth right next to my ear. "Brother," he whispered softly, "We need to leave this place.  _ Right now _ ." I felt his arms wrap around me as he began to pick me up. "He needs to see a healer," Thor said. "He is burning up."

If I visited a healer they would see what happened. They would know. "I do not wish to see a healer," I rasped, my voice weak from screaming.

Thor squeezed my arm harshly. "Nonsense." I could hear him trying to hide the urgency in his voice. "There is no need to remain in this forest any longer."

I shut my mouth. The only person I trusted and felt safe with right now was my brother. I swallowed and closed my eyes, the burning between my thighs intensifying with every movement. I didn't even pay attention to where Thor was carrying me. I was too distracted to see Fandral's eyes watching me. His gaze looked hard, indifferent. But that same sick smile still stuck in its place.

"Can you walk?" Thor whispered, turning away from the others. I looked at him and nodded. Thor must have said something to the others as I noticed they were packing up the campsite. He stopped walking and put me down. He turned me completely towards him, as his brow seemed to furrow in concentration. His hand came to the side of my face and it took all I had in me not to jerk away. He made a sound of disapproval as he inspected my face. "We are leaving tonight, brother. In your current state of health, you need to be home, resting."

"What happened?" I asked, keeping my voice low to match his.

Thor's blue eyes stared at me as he hesitated to answer. "I cannot say - at least not right now. We are not safe here and you are injured."

"I don't need to see a healer-" I blurted out, pulling away from his touch.

" _ Loki _ ." His hand darted out and grabbed my arm. My heart sunk as fear filled my thoughts. We locked eyes for a moment and I saw his concern. His care. His care for me. Thor didn't say anything more - and he didn't need to.

I jerked out of my troubled daze as Thor began walking away. He continued towards his horse, helping the others load the last of our belongings. I took a deep breath, readying myself for the journey back home.

OOOOO

Thor had insisted on riding as fast as possible to arrive sooner. I had not realized how painful riding a horse would actually be for me. I persisted through the pain as much as I could, keeping up with the group, but after the fourth continuous hour of riding I began to feel weak. Thor decided a slower pace would be better after taking one glance at me, but we did not stop our journey - not even for a rest. Nearing the sixth hour, even the horse's slow trot felt like hell. Every step, every bounce, shot lightning through me, and I had bitten my tongue so much it began bleeding in my mouth.

"Please!" I gasped as my steed suddenly bumped me harder than usual. Thor glanced back at me worriedly. "Please, brother. I need to rest." I had asked many times to rest before, which, ironically, made me sound just like Volstagg at the beginning of this trip, and to which Thor said we should continue on. But this time was different. I couldn't take it anymore. The sun had risen only an hour after our trip began and was now incessantly beating down above us.

"Loki, we really should not-" Thor began, but a jolt of pain made me gasp again, cutting him off.

"Please, Thor!" I said through clenched teeth, my eyes squeezing shut.

"Thor, I think we should stop," Volstagg voiced, his words wavering with worry. I opened my eyes to silently beg my brother to have mercy, but instead I saw everyone looking at me. Everyone but Hogun. I had not paid him much attention since we left the forest. He was keeping to himself, but that's not unusual for him.

"You look like hell," Sif commented, her voice pulling my attention away from the silent Hogun.

Thor never answered my plea, but he did slow his steed to a halt. I breathed a sigh of relief as we all then stopped our horses. The lack of movement already had taken some of the pain away and I knew if I got off this saddle, I would feel immediate results. I took my foot out of the stirrup, planning on swinging my leg over the saddle and dismounting my steed, but I realized I was in no shape to be moving so freely. I grunted, half in pain and half in frustration, as I continued to attempt to raise my leg high enough to get it over the back of the horse without success.

"Do you require help?" Volstagg asked innocently, already off his horse and walking towards mine.

"No," I lied as I tried once more, this time leaning back to allow more space for my leg. Thor climbed down his horse and walked back to me.

"Brother," he said, his hands coming to wrap around my leg.

"No, I can do this," I argued, ignoring his attempts to help. I just needed to toughen up and ignore the pain.  _ I can do this! _ I leaned even further back and put pressure directly on my injury. I screeched in pain and would have fallen off my horse if Thor had not been there to catch me.

"Loki, stop! Let me help you," he raised his voice, sounding much more commanding than I hope he intended to. I still felt the after waves of pain rolling through me as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me from my horse. I did nothing to stop him and went completely limp in his arms. Someone began speaking and I heard nothing they said but muffled sounds. I felt my body moving through air and I came to the conclusion that Thor was carrying me. I had closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling of my brother's warmth as I counted the rhythm of his steps. The steady beat was interrupted, though, as I felt my body being transferred to another set of arms. I opened my eyes to see not my loving brother holding me, but Volstagg. He smiled down at me meekly, concern glittering in his eye.

I began moving in his arms, yelling at him to let me go.  _ This was humiliating - being carried around like a child. I refused to be coddled and pitied _ . Volstagg only tightened his grip around me, squeezing me so hard I couldn't help but to cry out in pain. I lashed out, trying to scratch him but he wouldn't let go. Volstagg was shouting something at me but I could not hear him over my own sobs. I couldn't go through anymore humiliation. I couldn't take any more pain.

Unexpectedly, two new hands gripped onto me, pulling me up.

"Loki, enough!" Thor shouted, pulling me from Volstagg's arms. "Let us help you!" The anger in his voice terrified me to my core. Volstagg had only helped lift me onto my brother's horse. Thor shifted in his saddle, allowing me to lay across in front of him. "Rest," he grumbled to me, more as a command than a suggestion. I closed my heavy eyelids, not being able to muster the energy to fight him. I was too exhausted to question why my brother thought riding with him on his horse would be beneficial. Why he felt the need to embarrass me in front of his friends. Why he wouldn't just allow me to rest for a bit and then continue the journey on my own steed.

I felt Thor spur his horse forward and we began moving. "I will carry you the remainder of the way," was the last thing I heard my brother speak before I drifted into nothingness.


End file.
